Criss Colfer?
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Blaine is trolling  for Starkid stories. Kurt recognizes the M-rated story that Blaine is reading…as his own. Smut ensues from there. Rated T for implied sexual themes.


**Criss Colfer?**

**A/N: Random Klaine ficlet. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Blaine is trolling for Starkid stories. Kurt recognizes the M-rated story that Blaine is reading…as his own. Smut ensues from there. Rated T for implied sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I don't own Glee or anything Starkid related.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" asked Kurt as he walked into his and Blaine's dorm room at Dalton.<p>

"Oh, just trying to find a good fan fiction to read," Blaine told him. Kurt sat down at his desk. "I really love Starkid…they are so awesome."  
>Kurt's ears perked up. "Starkid? I didn't know you liked them," he said.<p>

"Are you kidding?" asked Blaine, still facing his computer. "I could practically recite 'A Very Potter Musical' by heart. And the sequel too!" Kurt turned his attention to his own computer to work on an essay. "Hey I found one!" Blaine cried, clicking on the link to the story.

"What's it about?" asked Kurt.

"Um, it says 'Chris Colfer meets Darren Criss after a performance of 'A Very Potter Musical'. CrissColfer'," said Blaine. "It's rated M."

"Chris…Colfer?" Kurt clarified. "Are you sure that's what it says?"

"Yes Kurt, now shhh," Blaine shushed him. "This story is really good."

Blaine's attention was focused solely on the story and Kurt's attention was fixed on Blaine. He had to go and read _that_ story, didn't he?

Kurt cleared his throat. "So, um," he started. "How is it?"

Blaine's eyes were still glued to the screen. "This writer wants to do some bad, bad things to whoever they like. I am getting so turned on by this."

Kurt admitted to himself that it was kind of hot to watch Blaine reading that story. Oh how arousing it was to know that Blaine was absolutely right…and had no idea.

"Kurt," said Blaine hoarsely. "You need to come read this. Like right now. This writer is beyond good, I'm telling you."

Kurt shifted in his chair before standing up to lock their door. "I've already read it Blaine," he told the other boy. "I know exactly what it says. And I know what it's doing to you because it does the same to me." Blaine swivelled around in his chair, his brown eyes dark with lust. "Did you notice how much you look like Darren? And how much I look like Chris?" Blaine was starting to fit the pieces together in his head. "I must have jacked off about five times while writing it." Blaine's eyes grew wide with realization.

"You…wrote it?" he asked in that same hoarse voice.

Kurt nodded and stepped across the room to Blaine. "Yeah," he whispered in his ear. "I wrote it. And I meant every fucking word I wrote, except for one thing."

"What's that?" Blaine asked shakily.

"I should've called it _Klaine_," Kurt told him before kissing the other boy hungrily.

Blaine gasped at the sudden and forceful contact, but he wasn't one to complain about something he had wanted for months. Lips still locked together, the boys made their way over to a bed and hands flew to ties and shirt buttons. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt bit down on Blaine's lower lip and sucked it.

With the shirts and ties out of the way, Blaine decided to switch dominance roles. He attacked Kurt's neck with his mouth and kissed, sucked, and nipped everywhere there was skin. Kurt whimpered but this served only to fuel Blaine's fire.

"Tell me honestly Blaine," said Kurt breathlessly. "Did you really like my story?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with those dark eyes before kissing his lips again with full force. He pulled back, though, and looked Kurt square in the eye.

"Tell me honestly Kurt," breathed Blaine. "Did you really write it for me?"

Kurt stared at his best friend (_boyfriend?_ Kurt thought) and attacked his mouth with his own.

_Yup, _thought Kurt. _I knew that story would work._ He closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into Blaine's back as his mouth found the other side of Kurt's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I leave the rest to your imagination!**


End file.
